Las flores de cerezo marchitas
by jennifer1997
Summary: Sakura Haruno ya es lo suficientemente madura como para saber que las cosas pasan por una razón... y las que no… también… pero ya es demasiado tarde para reparar algunas cosas.


_**Las flores de cerezo marchitas**_

Sakura se encontraba acostada en su habitación, dándole vueltas a la cabeza tratando de omitir pensamientos que la atormentaban los últimos días, recordaba cuando pequeña solía regañar a Naruto todo el tiempo, intentaba deshacerse de el para estar con Sasuke... oh si, Sasuke Uchiha alguna vez conocido como el único sobreviviente a la gran tragedia del clan, el numero 1 al graduarse de la academia, el guapo chico popular y misterioso al que todas las chicas miraban y deseaban, siendo ella sin ser una excepción, le había dado una atención excesiva y era recientemente ahora a sus 23 años de vida ¿Que se daba cuenta de eso? había sido realmente ciega por mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo conociéndolo y ahora era que caía en cuenta de todo... ella nunca tuvo un sueño verdadero, su única ambición era hacer que aquel chico la reconociera, para de ser invisible a ser importante ante sus ojos, sus ojos... el poderoso sharingan por el que muchas aldeas darían la vida por conseguir... sin lugar a dudas pensaba que todo el mundo quería algo de Sasuke, ya fuera sus poderes o algo tan simple como su amor... quizás la rivalidad y determinación de superación, Naruto, el siempre lo vio como su rival y alguien que podía llegar a entender mejor sus sentimientos que nadie más, puede que al principio solo fuera una meta pero luego empezó a verlo como su amigo... es más, como su hermano.

Naruto tal vez vio algo más en Sasuke que nadie pudo ver, ni siquiera ella, porque a decir verdad ¿Porque se había enamorado de el? ¿Porque era un genio? ¿Porque era el mejor? ¿Porque era apuesto? Todas esas opciones eras superficialidades, ella trato de ver más allá pero aun así no tenia un motivo en concreto o un buen argumento para decir porque esos sentimientos ¿Que pasaría si ella hubiera reconocido a Naruto primero? ¿Si ella se hubiera enamorado de Naruto, que habría pasado? ¿Que tan diferentes serian las cosas? bueno de cualquier manera ya era tarde para hacerse esa pregunta, ya que por más que intentara no habría respuesta.

Sakura se levanto y abrió la ventana, sentándose en ella para tener una vista mejor ¿De que? Increíblemente de los Rostros Hokage, donde ya podía observarse terminado la cara de la sexta persona en obtener ese titulo... Naruto Uzumaki.

Luego de tanto trabajo, todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, el había logrado cumplir su sueño, era reconocido, aceptado y respetado por todos los habitantes de la aldea, ella sonrió levemente, sintiéndose feliz por su amigo y triste por no haberle dado esas cosas que tanto quería cuando eran más pequeños ¿Seria en verdad demasiado tarde para decir...?

¡Sakura! - grito una voz inconfundible para ella.

¿Naruto? - pregunto Sakura, confundida.

¡Oye! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! - grito Naruto, animadamente, parecía más feliz de lo normal.

Ah... claro, enseguida abriré - dijo Sakura, bajándose de ahí, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación y abrirle la puerta pero este se adelanto entrando por la ventana.

Lo siento - dijo Naruto, entre risitas, rascándose con la mano por detrás de su cabeza, apenado.

No importa - dijo Sakura, restándole importancia - y dime... ¿Que es eso tan importante que no podía esperar? - pregunto curiosa.

Necesito un consejo - dijo Naruto, sorprendiéndola.

¿Un consejo? - pregunto Sakura, sin creérselo.

Así es... seme sincera por favor - dijo Naruto, poniéndose serio, cosa que la impresiono más pero solo se limito a asentir y mirarle fijamente en señal de que le escuchaba - ¿Como te gustaría que te pidieran matrimonio? - pregunto dejándola en shock, haciendo que se sonrojara.

_¿Que le pasa? ¿Porque me pregunta algo como eso? ¿Sera acaso...?__ -_ pensó Sakura, nerviosa.

Sakura - dijo Naruto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ah... disculpa, es que es una pregunta muy extraña digo no todo el mundo la hace y menos todo el tiempo... así que ¿Se puede saber porque? - pregunto Sakura, en busca de respuestas.

Es solo que he decidido unir mi vida a la de alguien muy especial - dijo Naruto, sonrojado y un poquito avergonzado.

¿En verdad? Eso es maravilloso ¿Quien es la afortunada? - pregunto Sakura, aun no había pistas concretas.

No quisiera revelarlo todavía - dijo Naruto, no queriendo sonar grosero.

Comprendo... - dijo Sakura, para después soltar un suspiro - bueno creo que lo mejor que es si quieres unirte con esa persona, debes conocerla muy bien, por lo mismo lo mejor seria utilizar sus gusto para planearle algo especial como debe ser una ocasión como esa, debe ser algo hermoso y muy romántico según su criterio para que logre ser algo que no olvide jamás, ese es el objetivo - explico siendo lo más neutral posible.

¿Podrías darme una idea? - pregunto Naruto.

Bueno... a decir verdad es algo en lo que realmente nunca he pensado, así que no sabría que decirte... sin embargo que esa persona encuentre algo con lo que pueda sorprenderme que ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido es lo que hace más bella la proposición, siempre es importante el discurso, tiene que salirte del corazón en ese momento, no puede escribirlo, eso si tienes que pensarlo mucho y no decir lo primero que se te venga a la mente, tienes que ser cuidadoso con ese asunto... yo... creo que... a mi me gustaría algo que tuviera que ver con flores de cerezo - explico Sakura, honestamente, sonrojándose más.

¿Flores de cerezo? - pregunto Naruto, curioso y confundido.

Si, algo que tenga que ver con mi nombre... el solo hecho de que pensara en un detalle tan significativo lo hace muy romántico - dijo Sakura, poniéndose las manos en sus mejillas, avergonzada - claro que esto no funciona para todas, tienes que encontrar ese pequeño detalle que puede ser altamente significativo en lo que podría ser el ambiente de tu proposición, cada una de estas cosas juega un papel importante para que sea perfecta - dijo Sakura, dándose cuenta de que estaba emocionándose demás - calma Sakura, eso que dices es casi que un cuento de hadas... lo más seguro es que Naruto ni me haya entendido - dijo para si misma al ver la cara muy pensativa de su ex-compañero.

Ya veo... gracias Sakura - dijo Naruto, dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

¿Enserio entendiste? - pregunto Sakura, impresionada.

Claro que aun hay cosas que me falta por comprender si quiero hacerla feliz pero hablar contigo me dio una idea de lo que puedo hacer, ella es muy rara y no se si tanto romanticismo vaya de acuerdo con ella, no es de esa forma - dijo Naruto.

Claro... no soy yo... - pensó Sakura, tristemente sin saber bien porque - no, por supuesto que debes adaptar la situación dependiendo de quien se trate... creí que era obvio Naruto - dijo como en tono de regaño, pero no estaba en verdad enojada.

Creo que tienes razón - dijo Naruto, para después reír, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por sorpresa pero no era un abrazo cualquiera, ella lo sentía más como una despedida, como un adiós ¿Pero porque?

¿Naruto? - pregunto Sakura, confundida.

Gracias por todo Sakura - dijo Naruto, sin entrar en explicaciones, se poso nuevamente en la ventana pero antes de saltar por ella, le volvió a dedicar una gran sonrisa, ella se acerco rápidamente a la ventana pero ya no había ni rastro de el, cayo de rodillas al piso dándose cuenta que desde que llego no había utilizado el ¨chan¨ con el que suele llamarla, ella ya no era ¨Sakura-chan¨, entendiendo ahora el porque de ese abrazo tan extraño.

Sin darle demasiada importancia se poso nuevamente en su cama, tratando se olvidar lo sucedido hasta que se quedo dormida, una semana después estaba observando el atardecer sentada en su ventana, cuando al mirar hacia abajo por un momento logro divisar a Naruto paseando de la mano con la persona que menos habría imaginado.

¿Tenten? - se pregunto Sakura, sin poder creerlo, tratando se observar mejor vio algo brillando en uno de sus dedos, por lo escasos brillos del sol reflejándose sobre el, al verlo mejor se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era... un anillo.

En ese momento Sakura suspiro resignada, ciertamente había cosas que no se podían reparar y el tiempo simplemente no iba a echar atrás, así que era inútil pensar demasiado en eso, vio con sorpresa como un pétalo de cerezo volaba y se acercaba a ella, casi por inercia extendió su mano para que reposara sobre ella, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al ver que estaba marchita, sonrió con melancolía al tiempo que ese pétalo volvía a emprender el vuelo.

A veces es demasiado tarde para algunas cosas ¿Verdad... Sasuke-kun? - pregunto Sakura, viendo hacia el horizonte, el sol casi terminando de ocultarse, sabiendo que tal vez las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

_**Fin de este fic**_

¡Konnichiwa! ¿Cómo han estado? Como siempre o trato de que sea, este es mi regalo por el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun, si te gusto deja un review y disfruta de mis otros ¨regalos¨ para el.


End file.
